A Secret To Share
by booklover707
Summary: Alisha, Jane, Sarah, Kate and Kylie. 5 not-so-ordinary girls that share a secret. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I will still keep updating my other stories, meanwhile, the first bit of this story came to me in a dream, I'm serious, and so I just had to write it down.**

* * *

><p>Alisha POV<p>

I loved the feel of the wind in my hair and the sand between my toes as I walked along the beach, towards the clump of rocks. I climbed up the rock faces, to stand on the top. I stood there, ready to dive, looking down on the crystal clear water remembering when people used to crowd around to see me dive or swim. I remembered the cheers that erupted when I stood on the platform, ready to dive into the pool. I remembered the roar when I placed in a race, or when I got a really good score from a dive. I then felt a pang of sadness as I missed being able to do that. I mean I could still do that, just not in front of anyone. I felt really sad as I had to give it up, but then I thought of my secret and a smile crept back onto my face. I then shook my head, to clear my thoughts, and dived in just as I heard voices coming around the corner.

Jane POV

As we were walking around the rocks we heard a huge splash.  
>"What was that?" My best friend Sarah asked me.<br>"How am I supposed to know?" I answered.  
>"Girls, girls, break it up!" our other best friend Kate said. We just rolled our eyes at this. She was always trying to keep the peace between us. This was a feeble attempt as we just teased each other all the time, but we didn't fight very often, so there was really no point in it.<p>

We climbed up the rocks near to where we heard the splash, thinking that someone had slipped and fell in, but when we got there, there were no marks that someone had slipped and fallen in, but it did look like a rock had fallen in to the water so we just said that that was what had happened. I didn't think so. I thought that the splash was too big to be from a rock that came from the small space.  
>"I better get going, it's getting late and school goes back tomorrow" I turned around and said to the girls.<br>"Me too. See you all tomorrow!" Kate said.  
>"Bye!" We both replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh! Whats school going to be like? Read on to find out!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had computer problems. My computer had to get reimaged (wiped) twice, and then I lost the notebook that I was working in until my computer got fixed. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Alisha POV<p>

The next morning as I was walking out the door to get to school early, so that I wouldn't be late for my first day of school at St Mary College, my mum yelled out to me, "Don't forget that we have dinner at grandmas tonight!" How could I forget? Dinner at grandmas was a family event, which meant more chance of a spill which meant more chance of my secret being revealed. I pushed it to the back of my thoughts and kept on walking.

At school I was the only new kid (or girl, as I go to an all girls school) and I had never been a new kid before, unless you count Kindergarten and year seven. When I walked in the door I had no idea what to expect. I went to the front office and told them my name, and said that I was new. They took me around the corner, to the attendance office to get my timetable, and while we were there a girl came up to us and said "Miss is there anything else that I can do here?"  
>"Why, yes Jane, there is. This is Alisha McCartney, a new student. Would you be able to show her around for me?"<br>"Sure Miss. I'm Jane."  
>"Alisha." She turned to me, and I stuck my hand out for her to shake, she looked at it for a few minutes before shaking it, and then immediately wiped it on the skirt of her sky-blue school uniform, little did I know that I had actually done the same. I thought, 'could she be another mermaid?' but I said "Hi."<br>"Hey, let's have a look at your timetable." I handed it over to her. "We have PC together. PC, Pastoral Care?" She added, seeing the puzzled look on my face. "It's like homeroom, just with girl from all years. Anyway, you'll love it here, the teachers are really nice, and best of all there are no boys!" She squealed.  
>"Umm... I think it will be really good." I added seeing her face fall.<br>"Anyway, you'll love our PC teacher, Mrs Andrews, she's really cool." Just then we arrived at a door, that there was heaps of noise coming from, "Well, here we are." And she opened the door to reveal a bunch of girls, some in senior uniform, and some in the same sky-blue dress as us. A girl came up to us and said, "Jane, have you got the roll, no one could see it at the attendance office, and Miss is wondering where it is?"  
>"Hi Kate and yes I do. This is Alisha, a new student."<br>"Hi, nice to meet you." and I stuck my hand out again, she looked at it warily for a minute, then shook it, and wiped her hand on her dress, just as I did the same thing. Jane was looking on puzzled and I was thinking 'is she a mermaid as well?' but I just shrugged it off thinking that it was something about the girls at this school. Jane then dragged me over to the teacher, and gave her the roll, the teacher then looked up and said "You must be Alisha Setori." I nodded. She said to the class "Class" Immediate quiet "This is Alisha Setori, a new student. I want you all to make her feel welcome." A girl in the corner was looking at me strangely and when the teacher said McCartney, and she took in a sharp intake of breath. The teacher then turned back to us and said "I see you've already met Jane. I hope that you have a good time here at Merici and that you have good fun."  
>"Yeah I hope I have a good time."<p>

The rest of the day went like that, meting my new classmates and teachers, and when I got home, mum asked me how my day was and I said that it was fine. She then told me that I had to go get changed for dinner at grandmas.

When we got there one of Mum's friends, Emma, was invited for dinner as well. Her daughter, Kylie, and I were sitting next to each other when a glass of water was spilt onto both of our laps, we both jumped up and ran down the hallway, me going into the spare room, her going into the bathroom, and I just made it into the room, and closed the door before I transformed. As I fell to the ground, I heard an echoing thud, and thought 'that's weird, there's never been an echo before, but I shrugged it off as the being room that I was in, but I was a pit puzzled about how Kylie had jumped up when water was spilt on her and if she was another mermaid, if my suspicions were correct, that made three mermaids in one day, but I was pretty sure that that wouldn't be true. After all, wouldn't I know if there were other mermaids in the area, but for all that I know I might not have been the only one, going by stories that my mum had told me about mermaids and that when there was a fourth one she had the powers of all three.

Kylie POV

When water was spilt onto my lap, I just got up and headed straight for the bathroom, which was the only place that I remembered, and closed the door just in time for the transformation. I was a bit puzzled by this fact, that and the fact that I heard a slight echo when I transformed and fell to the ground but I just put it to my imagination. I was so desperate to have someone to share my secret with, that I had begun to hallucinate. I thought that I saw a orange coloured tail once, and now I was thinking that Alisha was one as well, now that was an idiotic thought, she hated water, it was a family trait apparently.

Emma POV

My daughter had been acting strange lately, avoiding water at all costs, even going so far to say that she was allergic, which was something that I had done when I was a mermaid, I still was, but I wasn't going to let my daughter know that, and Cleo didn't seem like doing that either, but we might have to so that they had someone to talk to about this. I leaned over to Cleo and said "They are acting like we used to, do you think that we should go and talk to them?"  
>"I don't think so, I think that they should be able to sort out their problems on their own, like we had to."<br>So we left it there, and left it to them to work out.

**A/N: I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I lost that as well. I will keep working on my other story, and will only go past the third chapter when I get 3 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update again. I went on holidays and my mum wouldn't let me take my laptop, and don't think that I hve just dropped off the face of the earth with my other story (The one that I wrote), I have the next chapter of it in my ittle notebook, and will write it up ASAP. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and sorry about the jumping back and forth between people's POV's.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O, or any of its characters.  
><strong>

Earlier That Day,

Sarah POV

The new girl, Alisha, looked quite familiar. I thought that I had seen her somewhere before, and when the teacher had said that her last name was McCartney, I let out a gasp. McCartney was the last name of my mother, Charlotte, her first boyfriend. After her friends betrayed her, he left her for his best friend, and ex-girlfriend, Cleo Setori, and my mum was really angry at them, especially after they took away her powers (she wouldn't tell me what 'powers' meant, but when she found out that I am like she was, she told me) and she always wanted revenge on them for that, as her grandma was a mermaid too, so the thought that it was her right. The bell then rang and I hurried out of the class room.

The Next Day,

Jane POV

The next day I was thinking about Alisha's strange behaviour. The only thing that I thought of that would explain it was if she was a mermaid. I kept thinking about how to test if it was true, without getting myself wet, and if I got wet, and she wasn't a mermaid, it my secret would be revealed, and then she might tell scientists about me, and I don't want to be dissected. An idea then sprung into my head, which would work, as long as I had a towel nearby. I then got up, headed to my locker to grab the towel that I had in there for PE, saw Alisha, and dragged her towards the bathroom to confront her.

Kate POV

I saw Jane looking like she was deep in thought, which was something that she rarely did. She must have been thinking about something really hard, to have an expression like that. She then got up, headed towards her locker and grabbed a towel, 'Why a towel?' I thought, but kept following her. She then grabbed Alisha's sleeve and pulled her towards the bathroom. I decided to follow her, I guess my mother's nature rubbed off on me, and I stood in a cubicle, peering through the cracks. As Jane turned the tap on, I let out a gasp. They turned towards me.

Alisha POV

I turned around from my locker to see Jane heading towards me with a towel in her hand. I immediately started to get nervous. I mean a towel is generally used when something involves water. She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me towards the bathroom, which was across the hallway. I thought that I saw someone following her, but I just passed it off as my overactive imagination. We got into the bathroom and she stood next to the sink, put the towel down, unbeknownst to her, in a water puddle, and said to me, "I know what you are."  
>"What do you mean? I have no clue what you are talking about." I said, trying not to let my voice shake. Instead of answering my question, she turned the tap on. I shook even more. She put her hand under the water and we heard a gasp. We turned around just as one of the cubicle doors opened and Kate fell out. I felt a slight wetness on my shoulder, and saw Kate get splattered with a few drops of water. I felt a little bit weird and next thing I knew, I was on the floor with my tail. Just before I fell I turned around to see Jane franticly searching for a dry spot on the little tea towel that she had. She couldn't find one and fell to the ground just before I did. We heard a flop coming from behind us, and turned around to see Kate on the floor as a mermaid as well. We just stood there, staring at each other, Jane dried herself off, stood up, wiping her hands on her uniform, and said to us; "I will dry you off, as long as you promise to explain to me what is going on!"<br>"All I know is that you dragged me in here and next minute I was on the floor as a mermaid!" I said after she had dried me off.  
>"I followed you, because I wanted to see what was going on." Kate said sheepishly.<br>"I always thought that I was the only mermaid in Australia, or at least in Canberra **(A/N: The capital of Australia, look it up if you want)**, as Canberra isn't even on the coast!" Jane said.  
>"I only just moved here, and I moved here from the coast." I said to them. Just then we heard voices on the other side of the door, and decided that we would talk about it another time.<p>

**A/N: I hope that you liked it! Anyway, the next chapter will be typed up and posted ASAP (which will probably be about a week), and in the meantime, I would like to give you a little quiz. Who are Sarah, Kate, Kylie, Jane and Alisha's parents? Winner (or first one to answer correctly, gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! (And yes, I know that some of their parents were named, but you have to answer them in the same order as they were listed, otherwise, no sneak peek!) Oh and once again, review!  
><strong>


	4. AN

**A/N: Okay. I AM working on the new chapters just to let you know, but I'm having even more computer troubles but I DO have them handwritten, I just need to find the time to copy them onto my computer, but my life's been a bit of a blur recently, relationships ect. These chapters will be coming soon, and I'm just gonna say who's getting the sneak peek; The Sea Goddess, but it may be a while before I have the rest of the story up, and I WILL try and find time to copy them onto my computer, but as school's gone back, my time may be a bit short... but I hope to update both my stories in the following two weeks.**

**Booklover707.  
><strong>


End file.
